Comic - The Sans of Fate
Okay guys, I'm really scared. I just died and was buried, and I am typing this from the laptop they buried me with. I encoutered something so strange and so bizarre it KILLED me. Literally. The Story I was an intern at Nickelodeon Studios for my degree in being an intern at Nickelodeon Studios. One day my manager came up to me and some other interns and said he had a movie they were making. Immediately, I was excited. It wasn't too often that Nickelodeon made a TV movie, until they did it all the time like today. The manager said the movie was a sequel to the cult classic, "Manos: The Hands Of Fate". You know, the movie so ungodly terrible that after watching it I was on the brink of insanity? The manager took all of us interns to a theater for us to watch the movie and see if it was suitable for kids. The movie began with a title card reading "Comic - The Sans of Fate". Then the title card faded away to show Debbie, the little girl, riding an ass. The ass had long, furry ears, and was walking pretty slowly. Then it showed Michael, the father, riding a donkey instead of an ass. They were riding the animals side-by-side. Eventually, the screen cut to static and returned to show Patrixxx holding hands with Jeff The Killer while they were walking in the same setting seen in Suicidemouse.avi. Jeff then smacked Patrixxx across the face and the screen cut to static once more. It returned to show the bloodied, mangled corpse of Torgo. He used to take care of the place while the Master was away, but now he was dead. The blood covering his body looked hyper-realistic, like if you touched it blood would get on your fingers. At this point, one of the interns shot themselves with a pistol. Another one hanged themself with a rope made of Tommy Wiseau's pubic hairs. I watched on in horror. Torgo got up, surprisingly, and stared at the viewer. He said, "Real suffering is not known" and then died again. Spooky. The movie cut to The Master, the guy with the pornstache. He was holding hands with Patrixxx and walking down the same setting seen in Suicidemouse.avi. And then a skeleton popped out of an air vent in the room we were watching the film in. The skeleton took out a sword and threatened to kill me. I took out MY sword and knew shit was about to hit the fan. The skeleton and I were fighting each other, just like real pirates! We were walking back and forth on the balcony, swinging our swords when suddenly, hyper-realistic blood sprayed from the screen. After it was sprayed, the movie resumed and the skeleton died. The movie now showed Patrixxx holding a gun in his hand. He aimed it inside of his mouth, and pulled the trigger. Hyper-realistic blood came pouring out of his mouth as his lifeless corpse flew back. After this, the movie ended, leaving me feeling very confused. The moral of the story is to think twice about things. Category:Cliche Madness Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Im died Category:Loads of Characters Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:I WAS AN INTERN AT Category:PATRIXXX Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Sucide Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Blood Category:BATTELS